葛林科技基因研究院
(interior) (interior) }} Greenetech Genetics is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Layout The building cannot be accessed before the quest Hunter/Hunted (the door is non-interactable until then). First floor Contains a small reception area with broken stairs to some catwalks. To the north are functional stairs leading to the second floor. There is also a lobby to the west that is only accessible from the second floor. There's an unlocked terminal on the ground floor of the lobby that controls some turrets. Second floor Contains catwalks leading northward to a hallway with some offices, then curls around to stairs going up. Third floor Contains bathrooms in the northeast corner and offices to the north. A ramp on the southwest side leads to the next floor. Fourth floor Contains a Novice locked terminal that controls some turrets, followed by a catwalk that leads across to the east side and into a lab area and kitchen. Past the kitchen is a Novice locked door that leads to a mini armory with a trapped chest. Down the hall is another ramp leading up. Fifth floor Starts in a lab area. To the north are a couple of offices; one of which holds a Stealth Boy. To the west is a catwalk that heads to the other side of the lobby, with a hallway leading to offices on the north side and back around to the east side, where the stairs to the next floor are located. Sixth floor A trapped stairwell to the seventh floor. Seventh floor Contains a lab area with an Advanced locked door to the west, as well as a security control terminal and a safe. Just to the south is a room with stairs going up and an elevator, above a couple of small storage rooms. Eighth floor Immediately after the elevator, there will be a Master locked terminal that opens a security door to a room with 2 fusion cores. On the other side of the room, just before the stairs, is an Advanced locked door that leads to a room with another fusion core. Just before the stairs leading up, there is another Master locked terminal with a fusion core and Rad-X behind the door. Ninth floor Contains a pair of locked terminals leading to minor loot in side rooms. Through the door to the south, stairs in the southwest lead to a desk with a broken terminal and a small caps stash next to it. The stairs in the south lead up to the final floor. Top floor Open area with a side room that's locked during the Hunter/Hunted mission and stairs leading up to the roof. There is a Fat Man on the stairs. During the Hunter/Hunted mission, there is a mini nuke under the stairs. Roof An ammo box and a doctor skeleton are found on the roof. 值得注意的物品 * 麻州外科期刊第7期 - 在三樓，上樓梯後沿著對角走到一個大房間，在白桌上。 * 一個隱形小子和1-5個導彈 - 在五樓，東北角的房間桌上。 * 一本逾期圖書 - 在五樓，快要到六樓之前那裏的桌上。 * 3個核融合核心 - 在八樓，2個在電梯出來右邊終端控制的鎖門後。另一個就在剛剛拿核心附近的鎖房內。 * 胖子發射器 - 在最上層面對追獵者的地方。 * 葛林科技基因研究院密碼 - 同上，在出口樓梯下面的紅色工具箱內，用來解鎖關住K1-98的房間。 * 迷你核彈 - 同上，跟胖子發射器一起。 Notes * On the third floor in the restrooms (northeast on the local map), there are wooden blocks on the floor behind the stall doors that spell "Gary", a nod to Vault 108 in Fallout 3. * On the fifth floor on a console desk there are some wooden blocks (I & D and B & Y) as well as an eight ball and knife and fork. They spell out I 8 U. * On the fifth floor, there is a blackboard with three bullet holes in it. Below the bullet holes are old, dried bloodstains. To the side are three chalk X's, just as seen on the Fens Phantom's displays in the Fens Street sewer. Bugs If you've completed the Hunter/Hunted quest (where you kill the courser), it may cause the cell (a few blocks in all directions of Greenetech Genetics) to be bugged so that when entering that area, you cause the game to crash. It doesn't matter which direction you approach from. * On the ground, determine the exact threshold, then save, then turn around, look straight at the ground and move backwards (looking at the ground). This may get you past this bug (on the ground) but if you enter any building in that bugged area, you cannot exit via the door; use and the location you wish to travel to. Appearances Greenetech Genetics only appears in Fallout 4. Gallery GreenetechGenetics-Reception-Fallout4.jpg|Reception GreeneTechGenetics-Stairs-Fallout4.jpg|Stairs GreenetechGenetics-Lounge-Fallout4.jpg|Lounge GreenetechGenetics-Lab1-Fallout4.jpg|Lab GreenetechGenetics-Lab2-Fallout4.jpg|Lab GreenetechGenetics-Elevator-Fallout4'.jpg|Elevator to upper levels GreenetechGenetics-Lab3-Fallout4.jpg|Upper lab FO4 Greenetech Genetics MSJ7.png|Massachusetts Surgical Journal magazine FO4 Greenetech Genetics password.png|Toolbox containing the Greenetech Genetics password Gary_wooden_blocks_reference.jpg|Gary wooden blocks pun de:Greenetech Genetics en:Greenetech Genetics ru:Гринтек Дженетикс uk:Грінтек Дженетікс Category:Fallout 4 locations